Merry Christmas - With Love, Mitch
by raydoesminecraft
Summary: Mitch gets stuck in an airport on Christmas Eve, but this year he isn't alone. (MitchxJess)


**This is kinda the sequel to _Christmas Eve with Holly_ and _Valentine's Day with Holly_, so read those before you read this one! Just a heads up!**

**But, since I've written a Christmas story last year, I decided to write one this year too even though I don't have an active fanfiction being updated.**

**_Rebellion_ is still a thing, but Ninja and I have chosen to take a short break to write a bit more and develop the story so it can be the best it can! As for my solo Merome story, _Kingdoms Lost_... I'm on Chapter 9 out of 14 and going strong!**

**Now, for your fanfic reading eyes, here's the romantic-type story I've created this year based off real-life events.**

Mitch's POV

Airports can be busy, especially for the holiday season.

But this year I wasn't alone, and it felt different than usual.

My beautiful girlfriend, Jessica, sat my side, texting Alanna and Kalia, Jerome and Ryan's girlfriends. It was my first vacation with her, and so far it had been one of the best times in my life. Jerome, Ryan, and I planned a week-long trip to Cancun, Mexico during Christmas Break. So, we spent those warm days with the girls lying on the beach or the poolside, our skin getting kissed by the sun. We went out to eat every night, and sat by fire-pits while laughing about Jerome's silly faces or stuffed plushes. But the best part was being with Jessica. Just sitting next to her, my arm around her shoulders, lightened my spirits. I hadn't been so happy in years. It's true I'd been with other girls before, but Jessica made me feel special and not just like another good-looking Canadian guy.

On Christmas Eve, I sat beside Jessica in the Cancun airport, keeping track of the channel views I'd gotten during our trip on my small iPad.

"_I came in like a wrecking ball_…"

A familiar voice took me by surprise, which forced me to pause my activity. "Did you hear that too?"

Jessica glanced up from her phone, worried. "Mitch, is everything okay?"

I shook my head. "Never mind… I'm fine." I glanced back down at my iPad and scrolled down past the several videos that had been uploaded.

She placed a hand on one of my arms. "Are you sure…? You look a bit _off_."

"_I never hit so hard in love_…"

By that time, I'd became slightly flustered. "I told you I'm fine. Need some sleep. That's all."

She lifted her hand off my arm and sighed. "Well, you can take a nap before we head on the plane. I don't mind. Just…" Jessica patted her shoulder and smiled. "Right there is okay."

"_All I wanted was to break your walls_…"

I rested my head on Jessica's shoulder and slowly closed my eyes, trying my best to ignore the voice. But the silence didn't last long.

"_All you ever did was wreck me_…"

My eyes snapped open and I sat straight up. Jessica stared at me strangely.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Not really." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm hearing voices."

Jessica leaned back on her chair and exhaled, joking around. "That's not good."

"You know what? You want a coffee?"

She smirked and nodded. "Yeah, you can go grab one. Glad you're not hearing voices anymore."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Maybe." Jessica chuckled and I laughed along. Standing up, I grinned and turned around, making my way to the nearest coffee shoppe.

"_Cause it's too cold_…"

Then I realized who the voice was. Holly James from North Carolina. How did I remember that name and that face? Why did her voice appear in my head? It had been exactly a year since I met Holly, and I hadn't had contact with that girl since Valentine's Day.

I entered the line for the coffee shoppe with that name in my head. Holly. Holly. No, my trip was supposed to be about Jessica. I couldn't spend my time thinking about another girl.

"_For you here and now_…"

Then I remembered the kiss. It wasn't on Christmas Eve, but it was still a kiss. And I remembered liking that kiss too. Maybe… just maybe… that kiss was a curse. Maybe… every Christmas Eve if I ended up in an airport, the memory of Holly would come back and haunt me. It was very unlikely, but I either had to ignore it or do something.

I couldn't just buy those cups of coffee and return to Jessica as if I'd never heard Holly's voice in my head that night.

"_So let me hold_…"

Upon getting to the front of the line, I pulled out my wallet and the few pesos I still possessed. After handing the money to the cashier, he grabbed two cups and poured the delicious brown liquid inside. He finished it off by topping them with sweet cream and fabric tops, and placed both cups on the counter between me and the machines.

Then I got a crazy idea.

"¿Qué tienes papel y un bolígrafo?" I asked the man, which means "Do you have paper and a pen?" in Spanish. That much Spanish I knew. Canada includes mostly French speakers, so I had to look up the translation on Google.

"Sí, señor." The cashier answered, and handed me a small slip of paper and a pen from the pocket in his apron.

"Gracias." I thanked him, took the paper, pen, and both cups of coffee in my hands, and sat down in a seat at a table near the shoppe.

After placing the coffee on the table, I laid the paper flat on the table and started writing on it with my pen. Amazingly, everything I needed to write got onto the paper.

"Dear Jessica,

This past week has meant so much to me. It sucks that we're in an airport on Christmas Eve, but to be honest I was in an airport last Christmas Eve too. I have to tell you a secret I've been keeping from a lot of people. Last year, I met someone. Her name was Holly. I thought I knew her. I really did. She was a surfer from the States and we coincidentally met each other in the line of an airport Starbucks in Montreal. We got along for a little bit and I honestly thought I would get her number. Last year, I thought it was the best Christmas ever. Holly seemed like the right girl, but since then, I've been thinking… Thinking a lot actually. A year has passed since that occurrence and ever since I met you, I've entirely forgotten about Holly. This year is different. Even though I'm sitting in an airport on Christmas Eve, I realize I'm not alone this time. I hopefully won't be alone again because you're here with me. December 24th of 2014 has been the best day ever. Merry Christmas, Jessica.

With Love,

Mitch"

"_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_…"

Then the voice cut off. I took in a breath of relief. Closure was all I needed.

I stuck the note on top of Jessica's coffee cup, stood up from the chair, and grabbed the cups. After bringing back the pen to the cashier, I returned to my seat next to Jessica.

"What took you so long?" she asked, curious.

"I had to do something important." I handed her cup. Jessica raised an eyebrow before glaring down at the cup and finding the paper with my writing. She read it thoroughly, or I assumed because it took her a decently long time to finish.

"Mitch… I don't know what to say."

I placed my cup on the small table beside me and looked towards Jessica, who peered towards me, slightly smiling. "Then don't say anything. Let me. First off, I'm totally in love with you." Leaning forward, I held Jessica's chin in the palm of my hand and pressed my lips against hers. She didn't refuse the kiss or pull away from me.

This is what was different than Holly. I realized she was fake in a way. Holly was a real person, but our relationship was fake. I don't think I ever really truly liked her… She was just a girl I met and thought I fell in love with. But this year, I met another girl. Someone who made me feel truly special. She made me feel wanted when I felt alone. Those two afternoons with Holly would never add up to the months I'd spent with Jessica.

I hope one day you might fall in love in an airport. Or anywhere to be exact. Cause I sure have. Merry Christmas everyone. 2014 has been quite a great year.

**Yes, Mitch has a girlfriend named Jessica and I absolutely love them together. She is so pretty and it seems like he really does love her. I'm very happy for them, even though I do ship Merome... a lot...**

**2014 has been a great year! It's sure been amazing for me. There's so much stuff I've gotten done and it's all thanks to my family, friends, and my fans on fanfiction, Wattpad, YouTube, etc.**

**I may not be celebrating Christmas, and Hannukah is over already, but I'll still be in the holiday spirit and uploading this before I spend time with family.**

**Happy holidays rayminers and supersmashers!**


End file.
